


Tender, In the Snow

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, based on a fake text post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Ymir asks her longtime friend, Historia, to be her girlfriend. Historia rejects her, but realizes it was a mistake when she can't stop thinking about Ymir. A conversation with Sasha helps Historia realize that yes, she is in fact in love with Ymir, and so she decides to fix the situation and in turn ask Ymir out. Of course Ymir's accepts. A week later, they go on their first date.





	Tender, In the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> based on and a sequel to this: http://yuri-snk-texts.tumblr.com/post/164794852487/hey-could-you-do-ymir-asking-out-historia-and

Ymir flexed her fingers, forcing the blood to rush back in and warm her frozen skin. Her breaths came out in white puffs in front of her face, but she was fine with sitting there in the cold. Historia was supposed to meet her, and she was an extreme ball of nerves as she waited. They were going on a date—their first date—and it was snowing like hell outside.

Ymir pulled her phone out and scrolled through her conversation with Historia. She grinned stupidly to herself. Two weeks ago she had asked Historia out, and been rejected, and then a week ago Historia had asked her out. The memory of that awful night still made Ymir’s chest ache, but knowing that Historia actually did love her made the pain melt away.

She hated to think that she was this hung up on one person, but for Historia, she would honestly do anything. Hence the sitting there in the cold, freezing her bony ass off as she waited for the love of her life to finally arrive.

Historia was twenty minutes late.

“Ymir!”

Her head shot up and she smiled brightly. Historia hobbled through the snow, nose and ears already pink. Her jacket was big and puffy, and it made her look round, but it was adorable. Ymir’s heart immediately started to pound.

_I can’t believe this beautiful girl loves me too. Am I dreaming? Is this some alternative reality? There is no way I deserve this. No way._

“Hey you.”

Historia stumbled to a halt in front of her. “Oh my god, Ymir I’m so sorry.” She rubbed her bare hands across her red cheeks. “I couldn’t decide what to wear, and then Sasha just forced me into an outfit and kicked me out of the house. I forgot that you’d be waiting in the cold. I’m so sorry.”

Ymir lightly tapped her on the forehead. “It’s okay, really. Are you ready to go?”

Historia’s cheeks reddened even more, but she nodded, so Ymir exhaled slowly and inclined her head. They started walking side by side, heading for their local coffee shop. It was the only place in their small town where they could really hang out in public, plus their coffee and snacks were amazing.

As they walked, Ymir tried to focus on the crunch of their feet on the snow, but all she could think about was how close Historia was, how she so badly wanted to reach out and take her hand, but she was still too nervous. This was the first time they had physically seen each other since Historia asked her out, and Ymir felt a little awkward. Scratch that, very awkward. Just two weeks ago the two of them had been friends, now they were girlfriends, and Ymir wanted to do unspeakably sexual things to Historia, but that also made her feel embarrassed as all hell.

“So how are your studies going?” Historia asked. Her soft breaths puffed in and out.

“Uh, it’s going alright. With all this snow you can’t really go anywhere. I just snuggle up in bed and go through the work.”

Historia’s lips twitched. “Maybe I could study with you sometime, then?”

Ymir’s heart skipped a beat. “I only have three exams left.” She cringed at herself. “But I mean, of course, I’d love that.”

_I want to hold her hand, but would she be okay with that? We’ve always held hands, but as friends. Gah! I’m not sure what I can and can’t do, it’s driving me nuts._

Ymir inhaled deeply to quell her frayed nerves. She was always like this around Historia—so nervous that her body and her brain disconnected, and she ended up putting both feet in her mouth. That was probably why Historia hadn’t been so keen on the idea of being with her. Ymir knew she was a jackass. She did it on purpose, but the one person she never meant to offend was Historia, yet she always found some way to say something rude that would either make Historia mad enough to smack her, or make her cry. Ymir’s throat was suddenly dry, and she paused their leisurely stroll.

“Ymir?”

She clasped her hands together. Her fingertips were slightly pink, but it wasn’t that easy to see from her brown skin. Still, she pretended to study the lines on her fingers, heart hammering away. Words lodged in her throat and Historia’s eyes were on her, but she couldn’t bring herself to speak.

“What’s wrong, love?”

The endearment made Ymir’s entire body shiver in joy. Her cheeks coloured and warmed, and she finally lifted her face to meet Historia’s gaze full on. “Promise me,” she blurted out.

Historia exhaled a cloud of white. She tilted her head. “Okay. But promise what?”

Ymir clenched her fingers together. “That you’re with me because you really want to be. That you’re not doing it out of pity, or anyone else or because you feel like it’s what you have to do.” She furrowed her brows and let her gaze slide to the ground again.

Warmth covered her cheek suddenly. Historia had stepped closer, and she gently cradled Ymir’s cheek against her palm. Her eyes were an angry, stormy blue, the kind that Ymir really loved. The point of her soft cheeks were crimson. “Do you really think I would have asked you if I didn’t mean it?”

Ymir frowned. “I just… I don’t want you to be with me for the wrong—”

Warm lips covered hers, swallowing the last of her sentence. Ymir’s eyes widened in alarm, but then they slid shut and Historia’s body melted against her own, and Ymir savoured the sensation and taste of Historia’s lips. The kiss was firm but gentle, and it made Ymir weak in the knees. Historia pulled away, but barely, and brushed their noses together.

“I love you,” she confessed sternly. “And I mean that romantically. I’ve done very hard thinking since you asked me, and I realized that I’ve always loved you. I want you, Ymir. I want to be with you. This is genuine. These feelings I have for you… they…” She sighed, kissed Ymir again. Ymir held Historia against her, kissed back almost reverently. Holy hell was Historia a good kisser. “They’re so strong,” Historia whispered against her lips. “I feel like I would destroy a nation for you.”

Ymir snorted. “That’s a tad bit dramatic.”

“Says you, who cried when I rejected her.”

Ymir felt her cheeks flush again. “Hey, I was hurt.”

Historia kissed her one more time, and then she pulled away fully and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. “I know, and I’m sorry that I hurt you. So let me buy you a hot chocolate, and maybe we can kiss some more until you feel better.”

Now that Ymir liked the sound of. She nodded mutely, then followed right against Historia’s side as they continued squishing through the snow towards the café. Historia’s hand was so tiny against her own, but it fit so perfectly. Love and affection rushed up inside of her, and before she could even stop it Ymir felt her eyes fill with tears. Historia chose that moment to look at her with a smile, but then her eyes widened and she pulled them to a stop.

“Oh god, what’s wrong?”

Ymir sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Fuck, I’m so lame.” She felt stupid and embarrassed. “I’m so fucking gay that it’s unbelievable.”

Historia sighed. “It’s okay to cry, you know.”

Ymir offered a small smile. “I’m actually really sensitive. I usually don’t show it, but right now I’m just so fucking overwhelmed.”

At that Historia gave her a cheeky grin. “I’m that amazing huh?”

Ymir scoffed. She leaned down and kissed Historia, uncaring of the people walking past. This one she injected as much of her emotions into, and she was satisfied when Historia stumbled into her when she pulled away.

“Wow,” Historia breathed softly. “To be honest, I didn’t think we would kiss so soon.”

“I don’t hear you complaining.”

“Oh, I’m not.” She caressed the side of Ymir’s jaw with her fingertips, and when Ymir frowned at her, she furrowed her brows. “What’s wrong?”

Ymir inhaled. “Your fingers are fucking cold.”

Historia pulled away, laughing. “You’re such an asshole.” She took Ymir’s hand again.

Ymir felt her usual confidence and swag returning. She offered a naughty grin. “That’s part of my appeal.”

They continued walking, their breaths visible, and the cold beating at their bodies. Historia rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, and Ymir couldn’t help but think that Historia was the most perfect thing she had ever seen.

And she would love her forever.


End file.
